Remembrance
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Il embrassa doucement le bout de ses doigts, et les laissa glisser sur le couvercle du cercueil. Traduction de la fic de Navy Babe. Fic Post-Twilight.


**Note de l'auteur :** Vous vous rappelez du moment où j'ai dit que je publiais ma dernière fic sur la mort? J'ai menti. Mais j'espère bien que c'est la dernière parce que si ça continue encore longtemps je vais avoir besoin de Prozac. S'il vous plaît, lisez et donnez votre avis, surtout au sujet de la fin. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, donc quelques avis seraient bienvenus.

**Note de la traductrice 1 : **Je remercie Navy Babe de m'avoir laissé traduire (massacrer u_u) son texte =D. J'espère que cette traduction sera plus fluide que ma précédente.

**Note de la traductrice 2 : **NON ! KIBBS isn't dead ! Et tant que je serai là, il ne le sera pas. Mouhahaha, vous êtes prévenus.

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'appartient à l'auteur de ce texte, ou à sa traductrice._

**Enjoy'**

* * *

**Remembrance : ****(souvenir)**

Abby portait du blanc pour ses funérailles. Ceux qui n'étaient pas proches de l'équipe les regardèrent étrangement, en pensant qu'elle faisait preuve d'un irrespect total envers la défunte.

-Je porte du noir tous les jours, dit-elle à Ducky alors qu'ils entraient dans l'église. Je voulais être différente pour Kate, aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'elle l'aurait aimé.

Par conséquent, personne ne fit de commentaire sur son étrange robe.

Gibbs rencontra sa famille pour la première fois, ce jour-là. Son père et sa mère le regardèrent tous deux d'un air entendu, presque avec amour, révélant ainsi les véritables sentiments que Kate lui vouait. L'aîné de la famille posa sur lui un regard accusateur.

« Vous auriez dû la protéger », lui disaient ses yeux.

« Je sais » répondit-il silencieusement. Ses autres frères ne savaient pas de quelle façon réagir face à l'homme dont leur sœur parlait tellement, mais qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait vraiment.

Il souffrait, comme toutes les autres personnes ici présentes. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se lever et dire combien un formidable agent et amie elle était. Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu faire était de déclarer à tout le monde qu'elle était une femme magnifique et qu'il vénérait le sol qu'elle foulait. Qu'elle était la première femme à s'opposer à lui, et il l'adorait pour ça. Qu'il n'oublierait jamais son odeur, ou ses réactions lorsque son corps touchait le sien (ce qui était arrivé très souvent, étrangement), ou l'immense sourire qu'elle avait toujours aux lèvres.

Il se mordit la joue jusqu'au sang pour ne rien dire.

Tony se leva le premier pour faire un discours. Il leur dit à quel point il aimait leurs joutes verbales, et son rire. Il ajouta qu'il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle, qu'il avait considéré cette éventualité plus d'une fois. Mais il rit tristement et expliqua qu'elle était bien trop intelligente pour tomber dans son piège, pour lui, et qu'elle le lui avait dit. Il avait regardé Gibbs pendant tout son discours, mais celui-ci n'en avait même pas eu conscience.

Abby se leva ensuite pour parler d'elle, mais fondit en larmes après avoir dit deux phrases. Tony dut l'aider à se rassoir, et il la serrait maintenant contre lui, en caressant doucement son dos. L'assistance réalisa qu'elle aimait Kate tout comme eux, et qu'elle souffrait de sa perte autant qu'ils en souffraient.

Il se leva pour parler, choisissant prudemment ses mots. Un étranger n'aurait vu en lui qu'un patron désolé qu'elle fût partie, mais qui s'en remettrait vite. Il ignora les regards emplis de colère qu'il reçu de ceux qui avaient cette idée. Mais l'équipe et ceux qui le connaissaient lisaient en lui comme en un livre ouvert. La mort de Kate lui avait arraché le cœur, et Jethro Gibbs ne serait plus jamais vraiment le même.

Après le service funèbre, un par un, chacun se recueillit devant le cercueil pour offrir ses derniers respects à Caitlin Todd. Le cercueil était fermé, bien sûr. Gibbs se doutait que sa famille ne voudrait pas la voir avec un trou au milieu du front. Elle ne voudrait pas la voir comme lui l'avait vue chaque jour à la morgue. Comme il la voyait dans le cauchemar qui le hantait chaque nuit.

Il regarda de son siège du troisième rang les gens lui dire adieu. Son ancien petit-ami, le dernier en date, Ryan, fit toute une scène. Il commença à pleurer devant le cercueil et laissa ses mains grassouillettes traîner sur le couvercle alors qu'il criait « Pourquoi? ».

La plupart des personnes présentes dans l'assistance pensaient que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment. L'équipe savait qu'ils n'étaient sortis ensemble qu'une semaine et que Kate était sur le point de rompre. Ils le regardèrent se rendre ridicule, sans rien dire.

Il fut le dernier à se lever. Les membres de l'équipe s'étaient tous rassis, et observaient silencieusement leur patron monter les marches vers la boîte dans laquelle Kate gisait. Il s'arrêta une minute, posa prudemment son regard sur le cercueil, avant d'enfin s'approcher. Il embrassa doucement le bout de ses doigts, et les laissa glisser sur le couvercle.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Katie, murmura-t-il alors que sa main caressait le bois lisse.

Il retourna à son siège les yeux pleins de larmes et la gorge serrée. Ducky tapota son dos comme un père le ferait à son fils, et Abby se jeta dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux qui n'étaient pour une fois pas coiffés en couette. Ils souffraient tous, et c'était son rôle de les soutenir, de veiller à ce qu'ils restent une famille, tous ensemble. Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas laisser les larmes qu'il retenait couler. Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas pleurer Caitlin Todd.

Deux mois plus tard …

Il lui rend visite chaque fois qu'il le peut, chaque fois que son travail le lui permet. Il s'assure toujours que tout est bien entretenu, comme elle aurait aimé que ce soit. Il lui apporte toujours un bouquet de ses fleurs préférées.

Il peut enfin la pleurer. Il regarde toujours en arrière et se demande ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour changer les évènements, ce jour-là, mais a fini par accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont. Il ne peut pas la ramener.

Il a tué Ari il y a deux jours. Personne n'était avec lui, et il se demande même si quelqu'un est déjà au courant. Ses équipiers le savent, même s'il ne le leur a pas dit. On dirait qu'un immense fardeau s'est déchargé de ses épaules, et il peut maintenant rejoindre le monde des vivants, comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Il est venu pour le lui dire. Il s'accroupit près de la pierre tombale, et laisse son pouce courir sur les lettres gravées.

-Salut Kate, murmure-t-il en inclinant la tête pour la saluer. Je l'ai enfin fait. J'ai chopé ce bâtard.

Il sourit, puis laisse échapper un éclat de rire.

-Mais je suis sûr que tu es déjà au courant.

Il soupire.

-Je voulais juste être celui qui te l'annoncerait. Ça a été rapide … Une balle entre les deux yeux, comme il l'a fait pour toi.

Il s'arrête et regarde son nom à nouveau. Il sort de sa poche la photo d'elle qu'il a toujours avec lui.

-Je peux aller de l'avant, maintenant. Je veux que tu saches que ça ira. Et aussi que je prendrai soin des autres.

Il sent quelques larmes rouler le long de ses joues, mais ne prend pas la peine de les essuyer.

-Je ne t'oublierai jamais Katie.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Review, s'il-vous-plaît. Et peut-être que je vous offrirai ma fiction guimauve Kate-est-toujours-en-vie. Oh ! Et … au cas où vous seriez curieux, je comptais faire en sorte que Gibbs tue Ari en l'enfermant dans une pièce remplie de papillons. Je pensais que ça serait amusant ...

**Note de la traductrice : **J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Pour les reviews, lecteurs anonymes, s'il-vous-plaît, laissez une adresse =)


End file.
